1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of air vehicles, and systems and methods for steering air vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Missiles and other air vehicles have used various steering methods and mechanism for course correction, such as when steering to intercept a target, for example an incoming weapon. Steering using vectored thrust and cruciform divert thrusters has been used. There is a continual need for improvement in such steering methods.